


CREEP - Radio Head

by IndiannaJones5



Category: song lyrics - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Collections: quotesnstuff





	CREEP - Radio Head

_when you were here **before**_

_couldn't look you in the **eye**_

_your just like a **stranger**_

_your skin makes me **cry**_

_you float like a **feather**_

_in the **beautiful world**_

_i wish i was **special**_

_but i'm a **creep**_

_i'm a **weirdo**_

**_where can you go?_ **


End file.
